


Karaoke and forgotten nights

by shuttymcshutfuck



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (mention) - Freeform, Alcohol, Hangover, M/M, honestly not sure what to tag so bare with me, martin is crushing hard, they all went out drinking and this is the aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttymcshutfuck/pseuds/shuttymcshutfuck
Summary: "Tim had told Martin it wasn't a good idea to join him on his night out. He also told him that there was no way he'd be able to drink him under the table. Of course, Tim was right in both regards but Martin didn't want to seem like a tight-ass lightweight when Jon was right next to him so he drank. And he drank a lot."orMartin got drunk with the season 1 gang and doesn't remember a thing the next day. thankfully, Tim was there to tell him all about it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Karaoke and forgotten nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy this bit of fluff and chaos. It was very different to what I usually write but I had fun writing it. I hope you enjoy and as always if theres anything to be tagged just let me know and feedback is appreciated! :))

"GOOD MORNING MARTIN!" Tim had told Martin it wasn't a good idea to join him on his night out. He also told him that there was no way he'd be able to drink him under the table. Of course, Tim was right in both regards but Martin didn't want to seem like a tight-ass lightweight when Jon was right next to him so he drank. And he drank a lot. 

"Tim, why are you like this?" Martin's head was pounding and even the thought of tea wasn't appealing. He had planned on just hiding at his desk all day until he could go home but he forgot Tim was an ass. 

"What do you mean, my dear boy? I'm just having a great morning, aren't you having a great morning? It's so nice to be in the archives at the sharp hour of- oof 7am" the smirk on Tim's face made Martin want to punch him, luckily Martin was too tired because he knew he’d most likely make a fool of himself if he tried.

"How are you not dead?" Martin kept his head leaning on his crossed arms, trying to block out the artificial light in the office.

"Easy, I'm too powerful to die." Martin honestly found it jarring to see Tim this awake after last night. _He drank more than me, how has his liver not given up yet?_ Martin thought to himself.

"Sure, just be powerful and cheery somewhere else please?" Martin nuzzled his face further into his arms. Maybe if he couldn't see Tim then he'd just disappear.

"Aww Martin, do you want me to make you some tea?" Sasha’s soft tone was nice compared to Tim’s bordering on shouting voice. 

"No that's uh, that's alright Sasha. Thank you but I don't think it would be a good idea." He swallowed thickly at the thought. He really shouldn’t have tried to out drink Tim. 

"Good morning everybody." Martin didn’t even move his head at the sound of Jon’s voice, he was too hungover to pretend that he wasn’t. Thankfully, it seemed like Jon didn’t notice.

"Morning, Jon! Isn't it a lovely day?" 

"Uh, sure. I'll be in my office." As soon as the door was shut Martin felt Tim smack him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" He looked up to see Tim just standing there, eyes comically wide in disbelief.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Tim might as well have been talking normally because his attempt at whispering was failing miserably. 

"About what?" Martin was so confused, all he wanted to do was nap but apparently Tim wasn’t going to let him.

"You know." He watched Tim raise an eyebrow and try to nudge him playfully with his elbow.

"I really don't." Martin sighed.

"Last night. You and Jon?" Martin continued to stare at Tim. He had no idea what was happening but Tim liked to tease him about his crush so he tried to seem nonchalant. "Don't play dumb, Martin."

Martin sighed and threw his hands in the air. "I'm not playing dumb! I have no clue what you're on about!". Tim paused and looked at Martin, then to Sasha, then back to Martin. 

"You don't remember last night at all, do you?" 

"No." Martin could feel the anxiety building up in his stomach.

"Oh Martin, oh no no no!" He watched as Tim paced back and forth a little, mumbling to himself.

"Will you please just tell me what happened so I can go back to sleep?" Tim stopped pacing suddenly and faced Martin with a slightly nervous but still cocky look on his face. Martin knew this wasn’t going to be good.

"You may have dragged Jon up to sing karaoke, tripped into him while saying you fell for him and then hugged his arm while we waited for a taxi to take you home."

"Oh no." Martin’s eyes went wide and he felt his face go hot.

"Oh yes!" Martin knew he was done for, Jon had to know that he had a crush on him now. 

"That's it, I'm fired. He's going to fire me and never talk to me again. I'll be stuck at home alone until I wither away from embarrassment and loneliness. Say goodbye now you two cause I'm gone!" 

"Martin, it wasn't that bad." He could tell that Tim was trying to be nice but he was obviously lying.

"That bad?! You're joking right?" The shouting made Martin’s head ache even more so he slumped back over his desk, laying his head on his arms still facing Tim and Sasha.

"Do you not think that if Jon was going to fire you he would've done it when he first came in?" Sasha was always the logical thinker of the three and Martin sometimes envied her for it. 

"I mean, maybe." Martin mumbled into his sleeve.

"Exactly! I say you just pop in and finally confess your undying love." Martin honestly couldn’t tell if Tim was joking or not at this point. The grin across his face was awfully deceiving.

"Or maybe just apologise in case you made him uncomfortable And give him some space?" Martin nodded and stood up from his desk.

"Yeah, that sounds better."

"Boring." Martin saw Tim roll his eyes before he headed towards Jon’s office, his heart racing. What was he going to say? How would he apologise? What would happen if Jon actually fired him? Okay, the last one wasn’t much of a question. Martin knew at this point he would just burst into tears after walking out of Jon’s office. But that was something he would have to deal with. 

  
~~~

  
"Come in." Jon called after hearing a few gentle knocks from the other side of his office door. Martin came in looking sheepish and kept his eyes on the floorboards in front of him.

"Jon, I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour last night. It was totally unprofessional and I'm so so sorry. I promise it will never happen again." Luckily for Martin, Jon had no clue what he was talking about. 

They'd both been rather drunk last night because Tim said that Jon needed to “let go for a once”. But there was no way he could tell Martin he didn’t remember. As long as he was vague enough he’d be fine. "Martin, it's okay." Jon just hoped that Martin wouldn’t ask him any questions about it right now. He’d ask Tim or Sasha later to explain what on earth happened last night to make Martin this anxious around him.

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, I could clearly tell you were intoxicated and you didn't do anything particularly harmful." Hopefully, Jon thought to himself.

"O-okay then."

"Just maybe take it easy next time? I wouldn't want it to impact your work." Jon was trying really hard to sound caring but he knew he wasn’t good at it. Better to stay professional than make a fool of himself.

"Of course, of course." Jon watched Martin physically relax and head out the door. Once he was gone Jon sighed in relief. 

  
~~~

  
"So...how'd it go? Are you two finally going on a date?" Tim teased as Martin walked back to his desk feeling a lot less tense than before. 

"No, it was fine. He didn't even seem mad if I'm honest. It was weird." The whole exchange was rather odd to Martin. He was fully expecting to be fired or suspended or at the very least shouted at. 

"Well, he can't exactly be with what he did." Martin watched Tim freeze, eyes wide.

"What." 

"Nothing, got to go! Work to do and all that. Bye!" Tim bolted for the door.

"Timothy Stoker, you get back here right now and tell me what happened!" Martin stood to go chase after him, the throbbing in his head as he stood up too fast stopping him in his tracks.

"You'll have to catch me first!" And with that, Tim was gone, Sasha was giggling to herself at her desk, Martin was even more confused than before and Jon had to have a chat with his assistants. 


End file.
